


Expecto Patronum

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff!Barry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Patronus, Slytherin!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmistress Mcgonagall enlists Barry's help in order to get Len to produce his Patronus Charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecto Patronum

“Barry, may I speak with you in my office.” Professor Mcgonagall asked politely as she led the way. 

“Of course, professor.” Barry replied as he followed her. 

“Now, Barry, you’re familiar with Leonard Snart of Slytherin house, yes?” she asked looking at barry from over her glasses. 

“Of course, Professor. He’s in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class” Barry nodded.

“I know he’s not in your house, Barry. But, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything, headmistress.” Barry said with a smile. 

“Enthusiasm, that’s something I love to see in my students. 5 points to Hufflepuff house.” 

Barry flushed. “It’s nothing at all, headmistress.” 

“Now, I’d like for you to help Mr. Snart with a tricky spell. I know you’ve mastered it. Would you mind helping Mr. Snart with his Patronus charm?” 

Barry’s eyes widened. “I’d be happy too, but, headmistress, don’t you think there are other better suited people. what about Caitlin or Hartley?”

“Yes, there are better suited, and Mr. Rathaway and Ms. Snow are very good choices, but there’s a special reason I’ve chosen you.” 

“And that reason is?” 

“You’ve led a hard home life. You know what it’s like to feel loneliness and overcoming sadness. Leonard Snart hasn’t really fit in here since coming to hogwarts. His sister was sent to Beauxbatons at the request of her mother. I just think mr. Snart needs someone like you around.” 

Barry nodded. “I’ll try my best, professor.” 

“I know you will.” Mcgonagall said with a small smile and sent Barry on his way. 

Barry approached Len that day in class. They’d been partnered up for duelling practice. 

“I heard you’ve been having trouble with your Patronus Charm?” Barry opened the conversation as they practiced the movements of their newest spell with their wands. 

Len paused and looked at him suspiciously. “Yes, and?”

“I just wanted to know if you wanted any help with it?” Barry asked softly. 

“No thanks.” Len said gruffly. “There’s nothing you can do, Barry.” 

“Please, just once. I show you mine?” Barry pleaded. 

Len sat at the desk and looked at Barry. Barry was about a head shorter than him, obviously not reaching his growth spurt yet. His body was lanky and his hair flopped in his face, but his smile is what made Len say yes. 

“Okay.” Len forced out. “We can try it in the room of Requirement sometime after dinner.” 

Barry grinned at Len as Professor Lupin dismissed the class. “I’ll see you tonight then.” 

Barry left class in a hurry. he wanted to catch up to Iris and ask for some advice. He was able to produce a patronus, but he didn’t want to show Len and have him feel even worse about not being able to do it. Barry also didn’t want to make it seem like he was showing off. 

“Barry! you scared me!” Iris said as Barry hugged Iris from behind. “How was class?” 

Barry smiled. “It was fun. We learned a lot of new things. Though I can’t wait for potions tomorrow. We get to pick our own potion to make and get graded on how well we do.” 

“You were always into that science muggle stuff.” Iris smiled. 

“Also, I kind of need your help. Or rather, your advice.” 

“About what?” Iris asked as they headed to the courtyard. 

“Professor Mcgonagall, asked me for a favor. You know Leonard Snart?” 

“The really brooding 7th year from Slytherin?” 

Barry smiled. Len was kind of brooding. “Yeah, him. She asked me to help him with his Patronus Charm. Apparently, he’s been having a hard time producing one.” 

“That’s cute.” Iris said as they found a seat. “That’s the guy you have a crush on too, right?” 

Barry flushed. That may also have been part of the reason he said yes to the headmistress. “Yes.” he said. “But, my question is that I don’t want to make him feel inferior you know? I’m just a 5th year. i don’t want it to seem like I’m showing off.” 

“Barry, it’s totally fine. You’re helping. I’m sure he’ll understand that.” Iris said. 

Barry thought about Iris’ words and nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Iris. I’ll see you at dinner? I promised Caitlin and Cisco I’d study with them in the library.” he said as he got up and headed to the library. 

It was late evening when Barry met Len in the Room of Requirement. he greeted Len as he walked in, but Len only nodded back. 

“Want to start?” 

“I was told you’d show me yours first.” Len said gruffly. 

“Okay. sure.” Barry said nervously. He pulled his wand from his robes and closed his eyes. He brought his memory to the front of his mind and seconds later he was casting the spell. 

“Expecto Patronum.” he whispered and a blueish white light spewed from the tip of his wand. A rabbit jumped from his wand to land in front of Len, unmoving. It turned it’s head a few times and stared at Len with it’s eyes before disappearing all together. Len stared at the spot Barry’s Patronus had disappeared from. 

“I know, it’s embarrassing. Most people in my year make fun of me for having a rabbit as a patronus. Apparently it’s not manly enough.” Barry flushed. 

“I think it’s fine. Len said suddenly as he looked up to catch Barry’s eye. 

Barry took a quick step back a bit scared. “Y-your turn.” he stuttered. 

Len sighed visibly before moving away from the wall he was leaning on and standing straight. He pulled out his wand and uttered an ‘Expecto Patronum’ flatly. Barry blinked as nothing happened. 

“You have to put more into it than that.” Barry finally said. 

“Barry, I told you, it won’t work.” 

“Come on, Len, be serious.” Barry said not noticing the nickname he used until after he said it.

“I am serious.” Len said ignoring the name. 

“Maybe it’s your memory. Do you think it’s strong enough?” 

“I don’t know. Any happy memory is fine right?” 

Barry nodded, “Most of the time, but sometimes people need stronger memories depending on what they’ve dealt with in their life. Do you want me to tell you mine?” 

Len stared with a shrug. “I don’t really care.” 

Barry nodded, but explained anyway. “My mother was killed right before I entered Hogwarts. The aurors weren’t able to find the culprit, so they pitter the murder on my father. He’s been spending the last 4 years in Azkaban. Something he doesn’t deserve.” Barry clenched his fists. “After that, I caved in on myself. I didn’t want to talk to anyone, be with anyone. It wasn’t until I came to Hogwarts and was taken in by Iris and her family, that I started smiling again. I was able to produce my patronus with their help. They helped give me happy memories to focus on.” 

Len listened intently as barry finished his story. 

“I won’t ever be able to produce a patronus, then.” Len said as he made his way to the door. 

Barry turned and grabbed his hand. “Why?” 

Len looked down at their intertwined hands and pulled it away. “There’s just too much darkness around me to ever form happy memories again.” Len said as he walked through the doors. 

Barry stood in the room, alone. His heart hurt for Len. How could anyone feel that sad and alone? barry followed Len out the room minutes after and headed back to the Hufflepuff common room. He was at a loss. what could he do to help Len? He fell asleep thinking about Len and his stone, cold face as he exited the room. 

Barry didn’t see Len for the next few days. He’d skipped out on their classes and he wasn’t in the dining hall during meals. Barry became worried about him. He hoped Len wasn’t going to do something rash. After a week, Barry couldn’t take it anymore and searched for Len. He searched all over the school grounds. He was about to give up and head back to the common room when the Room of Requirement opened for him. Barry looked at the odd, black doors, and stepped in. Barry heard growls of frustration as he entered the room and stepped in father to see Len in the middle and waving his wand. 

“Argh!, why can’t I just get it!” Len yelled and threw himself on the floor to sit. 

“Len?” Barry asked. 

Len jumped up. “Barry. you’re not supposed to be here.” he growled. 

Barry took a step back. “Len, are you okay?” 

“Obviously not.” Len said as he calmed himself. 

“Do you want to talk about it.” 

“Not particularly.” 

“Let me try doing it with you.” Barry asked as he moved over to Len and placed his hand on Len’s. “No one is so surrounded by darkness that they can’t see a light to guide them.” 

Len looked at Barry in the eyes and stared for almost a minute. Barry wanted to tear his eyes away, but he couldn’t. Len’s icy blue eyes mesmerized him. 

“Okay.” Len whispered and stood up along with Barry. 

“Okay,” Barry stood behind Len and placed his hand over Len’s. “Think about your happiest memory. The thing that makes you feel warm inside, something that makes you feel happy.” 

Len concentrated on the memory. “Expecto Patronum.” he said fiercely. 

Nothing happened. 

“Try again don’t let anything hold you back. Feel the emotions with your whole being.” Barry encouraged. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Len said louder. 

Still, nothing happened. 

“One more time. Let the memory just wash over you. Let it flow out.” Barry said. He didn’t know what else he could say to help. he only hoped that this would work. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Len yelled voice holding all his pent up emotion. 

Len’s wand glowed fiercely as a large wolf jumped out of it. Barry looked at the wolf in surprise. The wolf gallantly strided around the room. it stopped in front of Barry with a nod as it disappeared. The room was silent for a few seconds.

“You- you did it!” Barry exclaimed. “You did it!”

Barry turned to Len and enveloped him in a tight hug “I knew you could, Len.” 

Barry paused and realized what he was doing. He pulled away quickly with a blush. Len chuckled. 

“So, wh- what was your memory?” Barry asked in embarrassment. 

“You.” Len said simply.

“What?”

“You, Barry. The memory I used was the first time I met you.” 

“But, but that was the day I completely embarrassed myself in front of you.” 

Len laughed nodding. “It’d been the first time I laughed in ages.” 

Barry stopped gaping and smiled. “I’m glad I could do something for you.” 

“You’ve done a lot for me, Barry.” Len said as he grabbed Barry’s hand. 

Barry blushed but closed his hand around Len’s. “So, fancy coming with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? Not like a date, but-” 

Len cut him off with a finger at his lips. “I’d love for it to be a date.”


End file.
